Pretty Amazing
by CDCskitzo-13
Summary: BolinxKorra Bolin is awake in the early morning and alone, until he finds Korra trying in vain to airbend. He and Pabu try to cheer her up.


**A/N**: I have certainly been writing a lot of Borra recently, haven't I? I have no regrets. Anyway, this was requested of me a while ago...and I finally got around to finishing it (after setbacks galore). This is set before Korra is actually able to airbend. So here it is, I certainly hope that you all enjoy it and it's not a flop.

* * *

Bolin was bored. The sun had risen only a little while ago, but for some reason, Bolin was already awake – wide awake. This wasn't like him at all. Mako was always the first one up and it was usually a struggle for Bolin to get out of bed. He looked over to Mako's bed, eagerly, hoping that he would also be awake. Mako, however, was not awake.

Bolin let out a sigh and slunk out of his bed, being careful not to disturb Mako or Pabu. He tiptoed around the house, making his rounds to every one of the rooms to see if anyone else happened to be awake so that he wouldn't have to be alone. He stopped at Korra's room, but he heard nothing. The same was true of Asami's room as well as Jinora and Ikki's rooms. He even paused at Tenzin's room – maybe Pema would be awake, or even Meelo. Still, there was only silence.

No one was awake. Bolin let out a small sigh and wandered back to his room. Mako stirred when he padded across the floor, but his brother remained asleep.

He grabbed Pabu and made his way over to the airbending training field. Korra was there, making circular movements, practicing her airbending form. Not wanting to disturb her, Bolin sat down near the edge of the field and set Pabu in his lap.

He was only a little surprised that she was up this early. He should have known that she would be awake and already hard at work.

Korra was so focused on her practicing that she didn't notice Bolin sitting there watching her. That was perfectly fine with Bolin. He didn't want to interrupt her training; he just wanted to watch her. The little look she got on her face when she was concentrating made him smile. Her determination to learn airbending, despite her difficulties with it, was inspiring.

Bolin picked Pabu up from his lap and held him in front of his face. "Well good morning, Miss Korra," he said in a silly voice, as if it were the fire ferret speaking.

Korra turned towards them, startled. However, she quickly regained her composure when she saw who it was. She let out a laugh and walked over to where Bolin and Pabu were.

"And good morning to you, too, Master Pabu." She said with a smile as she reached out and shook one of his paws. The ferret squirmed in Bolin's hands.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to see how you were doing," Bolin continued in his voicing of Pabu. "It looks like you've been working really hard on your airbending."

Korra couldn't help but giggle at Bolin's silly voice and the waggling of Pabu's legs as the boy made him 'talk'. Bolin smiled from behind the ferret. He loved when she laughed, especially if he was the one making her laugh.

Pabu continued to squirm until he had freed himself from Bolin's grasp. The ferret took a moment to glare at Bolin before scampering off back towards the dorms. It was just he and Korra now.

Bolin patted the ground next to him, inviting Korra to sit down. "Come on down, the ground's great."

Korra sat down and Bolin scooted a little closer to her. "Sorry about the interruption," Bolin apologized. "We didn't mean to distract you."

"No, believe me, it was a welcome distraction." Korra sighed. "It's just so frustrating! I keep going through all the right motions and I still can't airbend!"

Bolin moved closer until they were touching and put his arm around Korra. "Hey," he said. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You'll get it soon, ok? I'm sure of it."

Korra turned away from him. "Why?" she asked, "Because I'm the Avatar?"

"No," Bolin replied, gently pulling her back towards him. "Because you're Korra. And that's even more amazing than being the Avatar."

She looked at him with doubt in her eyes but did not pull away from him. Instead she let herself be enfolded in his strong arms.

"Honest." Bolin assured her. "I mean, there've been countless Avatars. But there's only ever been one Korra. And she's pretty amazing."

* * *

**A/N**: As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Destructive criticism and flaming is not welcome and will be ignored.


End file.
